Lo que realmente sientes
by mitsuke94
Summary: en ocaciones, pormas intentemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, no resulta imposible por culpa de esa personaespecial, que te conoce mejor que tu mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Este es i segundo fic, bueno primero, ya que el otro es solo un drable, pero bueno, este manga me encanto leí hasta el tomo 17, porque los otros aun no está traducidos, son 26 en total. Es el manga más tierno que he vista y es al mismo tiempo, el más apegado a la realidad.

Pero bueno, no ls entretengo mas en esto, este es el fic:

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUIEN PROBOCA A QUIEN?

Fujishima salía de bañarse, con una toalla enredada a la cintura y otra a los hombros. Al parecer Kiyomine aun no llegaba a la habitación, así que decidió esperarlo. Ya era una costumbre en ellos dormir en la misma cama. Se acerco al armario para buscar ropa que ponerse para dormir.

Encontró un pans gris y una playera ligera. Se coloco los pans y se quedo sentado en la cama viendo la nada, pensando en que podría estar asiendo kiyomine en ese momento, cuando escucha una voz conocida en la entrada del dormitorio.

Te vas a resfriar enano- le dijo kiyomine en forma de regaño.

¿He?- fue lo único que pudo responder.

Kiyomine se acerco a él y le quito la toalla de los hombros, para ponerla en su cabeza y secarle el cabello.

No soy tu niñera para estarte cuidando. Si te enfermas no será mi responsabilidad.

Lo siento- se disculpo Fujishima con una sonrisa en los labios.

No cuenta como disculpa si te causa gracia- le recrimino kiyomine.

Tienes razón- dijo Fujishima totalmente neutro- entonces ignora que me he disculpado y asunto resuelto- termino con una leve risa.

Tu enano- le dijo kiyomine algo molesto y luego sonrió de forma sádica- bien, entonces creo que podemos dejar esto como iguales.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Fujishima algo curioso.

Hablo de esto- responde kiyomine y le da un beso de sorpresa.

Fujishima no fue capaz de quejarse, ya que no se esperaba eso. En cambio kiyomine no se conformo con un simple beso y le mordió el labio inferior, para que Fujishima abriera su boca. No des aprovecho la oportunidad y metió su lengua para recorrer toda su cavidad.

Fujishima, ante esta situación solo fue capaz de poner sus manos en el pecho de kiyomine para empujarlo sin mucha fuerza, pero él lo malinterpreto y comenzó a recostarlo en la cama. Cuando se separaron por un poco de aire, Fujishima aprovecho para negarse.

Basta kiyomine- le dijo- mañana hay clases.

¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo faltamos y ya.

No podemos hay examen de física

Esa la ultima hora ¿no es cierto?- le seguía diciendo, mientras le besaba el cuello- podemos ir a esa hora y es todo.

No, kiyomine- seguía forcejeando.

Mientras kiyomine seguía besándole el cuello y el pecho. Hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde se entretuvo jugando con ellos.

Ha, um- comenzó gemir Fujishima-ya basta kiyomine. Detente- y lo empezó a empujar más fuerte.

Kiyomine, arto de sus negativas, agarro sus muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza.

Deja de quejarte tanto, que lo estas disfrutando.

Fujishima se quedo callado, no podía negar ese hecho. Disfrutaba de esos momentos, pero no podían, tenían clases al día siguiente y conociendo a kiyomine, no sería amable solo por ese hecho. Más aun, por el hecho de haberse negado, lo aria sufrir toda la noche. Esa era su forma de vengarse.

Dejo sus pezones y volvió a besarlo, mientras su mano libre, bajaba por su abdomen y se metía en sus pans y agarraba su miembro.

Esto sobre salto a Fujishima, que no se lo esperaba aun. Pero kiyomine no se conformo con esto y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Ha, ha, kiyomine, ha, um- gemía entre besos.

Kiyomine se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta, para estar en igualdad de condiciones y se pego más a Fujishima.

Estaba a punto de quitarle el pans cuando la puerta se abre de repente.

Bueno, ese es el primer cap. si les gusta díganmelo y tratare de subir los siguientes capítulos tan rápido como pueda.

Me gustaría que me diesen algunas críticas constructivas, en especial con la forma de actuar de los personajes, no sé si me di a entender con ellos.

Perdón por cortarlo en la mejor parte, pero creo que con eso querrán leer más.

Mañana temprano subo el lemon, aunque debo advertirles que soy primeriza en eso, así que no esperen mucho de mí.

Bueno, me despido. Chao.


	2. Admite que te gusta

Wau!

Tarde más de lo esperado en subir el segundo cap. lo siento.

Es que he estado medio ocupada estos días. Pero bueno sin más que decir, aquí está el fic, que lo disfruten...

CAPITULO 2: ADMITE QUE TE GUSTA

Kiyomine, no te escapes de repente- grito su primo- es importante que…-ya no pudo decir nada, quedo en shock.

Detrás de él, estaban casi todos sus vecinos de metiches como siempre, que quedaron igual de shockeados que él. Es cierto, ya sospechaban que eso pasaba entre ellos, y lo habían confirmado ellos mismos, pero una cosa es enterarse de que algo pasa y otra es verla con tus propios ojos.

Nadie se movía. Todos estaban indecisos en qué hacer. Fujishima estaba rojo de vergüenza, jamás se espero que los atrapasen es esa situación.

Por otro lado, Kiyomine estaba igual de rojo, pero por el enojo. Estaba furioso porque los hayan interrumpido. Se levanto con todas las ganas de acecinar a su primo por entrar así a su habitación.

Viendo el ánimo de su primo, hizo lo que era más recomendable, cerrar la puerta y fingir que no había visto nada. Y así se retiro por el pasillo, con todos los demás siguiendo su ejemplo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Kiyomine coloco el seguro y volvió a donde estaba Fujishima.

Es tu culpa por no poner el seguro cuando entraste- le recrimino Fujishima.

¿mi culpa? Es de ellos por entrar sin tocar la puerta a las habitaciones de otros.

Lo que sea- grito y se tapo con las sabanas- buenas noches.

¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo Kiyomine destapándolo- ni creas que te salvaste solo porque nos hayan interrumpido.

Y dicho y hecho, volvió a besar a Fujishima. Sin esperar su aprobación, le quito el pans junto con la ropa interior. Fujishima se puso rojo. Siempre era así de impulsivo, asía todo lo que quería sin importarle lo que quieran los demás.

No te dejare en paz en toda la noche- le susurro en el oído-tu me perteneces, por lo tanto, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera contigo.

Quien rayos te dijo que yo era tuyo- le dijo Fujishima indignado.

Tu- respondió Kiyomine y se empezó a reír.

Antes de que pudiese objetar otra cosa, comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente. Cada vez más rápido.

Ya no puedo, ha, Kiyomine, un, ha, detente.

Kiyomine no lo escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en dejar marcas de sus labios en aquel pálido cuello que tenia Fujishima.

Cuando ya no lo soporto más, se separo de él y se quito el resto de la ropa, que ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Le dio sus dedos a lamer a Fujishima, que en el estado en que se encontraba, solo quería que ya acabara. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, pero Kiyomine jamás lo dejaría terminar aun. Tenía que apresurarse.

Comenzó a lamer los dedos lentamente, torturando a Kiyomine con su lengua. Si el sufría, Kiyomine también debía sufrir. No dejaría que se quedara inmune después de todo lo que le hizo. Era una buena venganza.

Kiyomine comenzaba a desesperarse, Fujishima era demasiado lento para su gusto, y su lengua jugaba con el de forma muy erótica, ya no aguantaba.

Bien, si esa era la forma de jugar de Fujishima, iba a ser peor para él. Retiro sus dedos tal como estaban, apenas u poco húmedos y penetro a Fujishima con uno.

Fujishima se tenso por la intromisión tan violenta de Kiyomine, pero rápidamente se recupero, ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma de hacerlo, siempre era doloroso y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había vuelto un poco masoquista, por eso torturaba a Kiyomine, porque así sería igual o peor para él.

Comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo del interior de Fujishima, cada vez más rápido, seguido de otro dedo y luego otro. Rápidamente, Fujishima se acostumbro a los dedos de Kiyomine. Kiyomine, a punto de explotar, saco los dedos tan rápido, que provoco un ligero dolor en Fujishima.

Ha- se quejo Fujishima- eso duele.

No me importa- le contesto Kiyomine.

Y sin ninguna señal o aviso, lo penetro por completo. Fujishima no se pudo mover dl dolor. Kiyomine al darse cuenta pensó que quizás si se había pasado un poco y beso tiernamente a Fujishima. Como si con eso, fuese capaz de disminuir el dolor.

Una vez Fujishima se calmo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, penetrándolo hasta el fondo. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, dejando paso solo al placer. Sus gemidos se oían en toda la habitación.

Kiyomine cada vez lo penetraba más fuerte y más profundo, hasta que no lo soportaron más y se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el dentro de Fujishima y Fujishima en los abdómenes de ambos.

Creo que tendrás que tomar otro baño- le dijo Kiyomine al oído.

Si- respondió Fujishima- pero tú también deberás tomarlo.

No me molestaría tomarlo contigo- le susurro Kiyomine de forma sensual.

No dejo que Fujishima respondiera, y lo cargo al baño, donde le hizo el amor, hasta quedar satisfecho. En definitiva, Fujishima no será capaz de levantarse al día siguiente. Todo por culpa de un Kiyomine, que no conoce la palabra delicadeza.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado.

Pobre Fujishima, Kiyomine lo trata muy mal, pero bien que le gusta.


End file.
